


Crash Into Me

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Cas wants more then a handjob this time.





	

It was all a blur. The urge hit and it was taking off clothes in the hallway and rubbing against each other until Cas hit the bed, yelping as he fell backwards.

"It's ok." Dean chuckled, climbing on top of him.

He eased down Cas' underwear, then maneuvered his own off, before resuming his task of kissing along Cas' body. Up from his legs to his hips, to his stomach. Up, towards each nipple, sucking for a moment, making Cas arch up off the bed.

"Dean- Dean-"

"I know. I'm getting there." Dean said breathlessly, but Cas stopped him.

"More. This time." He whispered. Dean only paused for a moment.

"Cas, do you know how this works?" Dean asked.

"Y-Yes, I... I want to try. Can you... do it?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Ok... alright, yeah. I usually bottom but whatever." Dean said. Cas stopped him.

"Usually?"

"I... well. I have some... stuff. Toys. You've never seen them. Sometimes when you're at work, I-"

"Toys like my jellyfish?" Cas interrupted. Dean laughed.

"No, not at all like that. Do you want me to show you?" Dean asked.

"I-I suppose." Cas said, letting go of Dean as he hung off the side of the bed. From underneath, he pulled out a box, filled with phallic objects.

"You stick these, up here." Dean said, running a finger over Cas' hole. Cas shivered but he looked nervous.

"You do that?"

"Sometimes."

"They're big. Does it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"Not if you do it right. We won't use these anyway, you'll get the real thing." Dean said, throwing the dildo back in the box on the floor.

"Ok... ok. I'm... nervous scared." Cas said. Dean backed up a bit.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked quickly. Cas shook his head.

"Just... go slow." Cas said.

"I will. You tell me if you need to stop." Dean said. He quickly reached down to his box on the floor and picked up the bottle of lube, snapping open the cap and coating his fingers thoroughly.

"This will sting, but it'll feel good real quick. I promise. Just have to get past the first burn. You hear me?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"I hear you." He said. Knowing Cas was present and ready, he started to tease the rim, just barely pushing, and Cas moaned.

"T-That's nice." He stuttered.

"Ok, here I go." Dean said. He pushed one finger in, slowly, and when he got to one knuckle deep, Cas started to shift around.

"More." He said evenly. Dean complied. He pushed until he had one finger all the way in, just barely rubbing Cas' prostate, and Cas was panting.

"You're ok right?" Dean asked.

"Y-Yes! What- more!" He yelled, moving around. Dean chuckled.

He started out slow, in and out, with one finger, but Cas demanded more, and soon he was up to three, with Cas writhing on the bed.

"More!" Cas yelled.

"You're really hot like this Cas." Dean breathed out, pulling his fingers out and away.

Cas cried out from the loss, not sure what to do. It had felt so good, and then he was gone. But very quickly he was replacing his fingers with something else, and Cas locked his legs around Dean, pulling him in.

"More!" He demanded. Dean panted, stroking his cock with lube.

"I will, ok, here we go." Dean said incoherently, pushing in slowly.

It was torture how good it felt. He was sure he was going to come right then, with Cas whimpering beneath him. Somehow he managed to keep control, as Cas started wiggling around.

"Move!" He pleaded, making Dean swallow hard, trying to keep control.

"Ok, alright." Dean panted.

He started slow, just barely rocking his hips, but before long he was going full force, pounding in and out. Cas was crying out under him, each thrust another whimper or yell.

He was in heaven, and Cas looked to be in such a state of bliss that he had no control over his body. He was writhing and panting, throwing his head from side to side, grabbing at the sheets and Deans back, scratching him.

It all had to end, even if he never wanted it to. He could tell Cas was close, his breaths coming in shorter bursts. Dean grunted as he angled his thrusts, aiming for Cas' prostate and succeeding if his yell was anything to go by.

A few more thrusts and Cas was coming hard, crying out as he arched up off the bed, shaking. Dean came moments later, nearly collapsing from the force of it. As Cas finally caught his breath, Dean pulled out, and rolled over to lay next to him on the mattress.

He was pulled out of his bliss when Cas made a choked noise beside him. He looked over to see that Cas was doing the one thing he had not expected. He was crying.

"Cas, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Dean asked quickly.

"Nothing!" Cas said, starting to laugh. Dean stared in shock. The poor guy was so overwhelmed he couldn't contain himself.

"I-It's ok. Hey, this is weird. But it's ok. Are you happy?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, sniffing.

"Ok, hey let me go get a towel to clean off with." Dean said. Cas nodded and wiped off his tears, seeming to come back to reality a bit.

Dean stood from the bed on shaky legs and went to the bathroom, quickly wetting a cloth and bringing it back. He started with the drying come, then moved to clean himself, and Cas' hole. Cas shivered when Dean touched him, but he stayed careful. Finally he dumped the rag on the floor and got back in the bed, pulling Cas closer to him.

"Was that ok?" Dean asked.

"Ok. Very good. So nice." Cas said, snuggling up to Deans chest.

"Yeah? So nice? I'm so nice, that's great." Dean smiled. Cas hummed in agreement, already falling asleep.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Dean said, running fingers through Cas' hair. Cas moaned and tried to stretch his neck more towards Deans hand, and Dean smiled.

"Go to sleep Cas. I'll be here in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Early Christmas present ;)


End file.
